A Nossa Distância
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Três anos depois de se afastar para sempre da vida na cidade grande, Neji recebe uma carta que traz à tona todas as memórias de seus anos longe do interior. Atordoado, ele precisa tomar uma decisão: Deveria ele percorrer as mil milhas que o separam da prima para tentar, mais uma vez, conquistar o seu coração? :.: NejiHina :.: #BugdoMilênio :.:


_A Thousand-Miles Bond_

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

"Neji. _Neji- _Neji-_niisan_."

Acordei com um salto. Com a respiração entrecortada, percebi meu corpo molhado de suor e a camiseta que eu usara para dormir grudando em minha pele: Tinha tido um pesadelo.

Massageei a têmpora. Não conseguia sequer me lembrar da última vez que tinha _tido_ um pesadelo.

"Neji! Hyuuga Neji!"

Para minha surpresa, o chamado do pesadelo também estava acontecendo na vida real. A voz, entretanto, nada tinha a ver com a que eu escutara em meu sonho. Esta era masculina e vinha da porta da frente da minha casa, acompanhada de batidas fortes.

"Já vou!" Grunhi. Era sábado, e eu não merecia ser acordado daquela maneira no meu dia de descanso. Praguejei o caminho inteiro até a porta, me perguntando por que as pessoas do interior sempre eram tão barulhentas. Mesmo tendo nascido ali, isso era algo com que eu nunca me acostumara.

Assim que abri a porta, me deparei com o carteiro que, assim como todas as outras pessoas da cidade, eu conhecia.

"Dormindo até essa hora, Hyuuga?"

Bufei. Sempre barulhentas e sempre intrometidas.

"É_ sábado_. Por que você está esmurrando a minha porta, Kidoumaru?"

"Eu estou lhe fazendo um favor." Ele respondeu, insatisfeito com meu mau humor. "Houve um problema nos correios, pra variar, e todas as cartas da cidade chegaram com atraso."

Revirei os olhos.

"Eu pago minhas contas _online_, mas obrigado pela preocupação."

"É claro que você paga, _city boy_." Ele zombou. "Mas além das contas, você recebeu uma carta da cidade."

"Da cidade?" Franzi a testa. Geralmente não se preocupavam em mandar propaganda de tão longe.

"É, é, da cidade onde você morou. _De nada_, Hyuuga." Ele empurrou a correspondência em minha direção. "Tenho outras cartas atrasadas para entregar, então se você me der licença."

Ele virou de costas, mal-humorado, e eu bati a porta. Eu não devia ter que agradecê-lo por fazer o trabalho dele.

Atirei-me no sofá e passei o olho pelas cartas. A maioria eram contas que eu já havia pago, mas, como Kidoumaru havia dito, tinha uma carta da cidade endereçada a mim.

_Neji-niisan_.

Afastei a voz feminina na minha mente. Era estúpido como meu subconsciente ainda tinha alguma esperança de que a carta fosse dela.

No envelope, o remetente tinha sido listado como Uzumaki Naruto. Funguei, quase soltando uma risada. Não esperava ver aquele nome: Ele pertencia a um garoto completamente idiota que tinha cursado o ensino médio comigo. Eu não podia sequer imaginar o que ele poderia _querer_ comigo depois de três anos.

Abri a carta, achando graça, esperando que fosse alguma mensagem desesperada de ajuda para emprego ou coisa do tipo - com o cérebro que ele tinha, não seria uma surpresa que ele não tivesse passado em nenhuma faculdade e estivesse desempregado.

Então, num piscar de olhos, foi como se o mundo tivesse parado de girar.

_Nii-san, nii-san, nii-san._

Escrito em caligrafia artística, o nome da mulher do meu pesadelo - a que eu teimava em ouvir a voz dentro da minha cabeça, a que compartilhava o mesmo sobrenome que o meu e que morava há exatamente mil milhas de distância - estava na carta:

_Hyuuga Hinata_.

**.**

**Primeiramente: A capa dessa fanfic foi feita pela maravilhosa Cyanis Art! 3 A cena dela ainda virá, então esperem com carinho. E biscoitem muito a Cyanis até lá, porque que arte linda, pelo amor do amorrrrr!**

**Ademais: Era pra eu ter postado essa fanfic até o dia 25/05 para o desafio do FNS (Fanfics Naruto Shippers), mas acabei me enrolando e atrasei (muito). A ideia inicial era a fic ter só um capítulo, mas depois de escrever uma cena de sexo de dez páginas, percebi que ela ia precisar de mais. Depois de pelo menos 40 tentativas, finalmente fiquei satisfeita com um começo adequado pra essa história. O título foi completamente de última hora pra postar ela de uma vez, mas até que gostei dele.**

**Enfim, o desafio era do #BugdoMilênio e a minha música escolhida foi A Thousand Miles da Vanessa Carlton. A escolhi porque eu era obcecada por um AMV NejiHina com essa música em meados de 2008 e simplesmente não consigo não associar NejiHina a essa música. A fic deve ter pelo menos mais dois/três capítulos (bem num formato O Mentor *cries*) e se DEUS QUISER eu não vou demorar muito pra escrever as coisas que faltam. Preciso mostrar logo a cena de sexo pro mundo, plmdds.**

**Enfim, são 6:23 da manhã e estou morrendo de sono, então vou correr pra postar no Spirit, fazer a divulgação e dormir (Tá achando que vida de ficwriter é fácil?!). Beijos e espero que gostem desse começo!**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_11/06/2019_


End file.
